Reminiscence and Ridicule
by FlamesOfAPhoenix
Summary: Sorting through a box of wedding photos, Lily discovers a rather amusing snap of James... One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and her characters are not mine. Sadly. **

**This was written for Lolaaaa's "Your Favourite Couple: Scenarios Challenge/Competition Speed Writing" challenge. The prompt was "your couple reminisce". I hope you enjoy!**

"What," asked Lily, wrinkling her nose, "is _this_?" Sitting on the floor, surrounded by boxes, she was sorting through a pile of wedding photos. In her hand, she held a particularly crumpled image.

James looked up at her voice, absently stroking the fur of their cat. "What?"

"This." She showed him the photo, taking great satisfaction in the blanching of his features.

"It's… nothing," stuttered James, lunging for the photo. Lily, green eyes dancing, dodged out of reach. With a flick of her wand, she immobilised him.

"When was this taken?" she probed, watching his face closely. Blood was rushing to James' face and his embarrassment was palpable.

"The… stag night."

"Ah," James looked at her in apprehension; Lily was smirking slightly and it was evident she was enjoying herself. "What I want to know," she continued, voice shaking with mirth, "is why you are wearing _that_". She gestured at the photo. To James' great chagrin, his miniature self was gazing back at him.

Wearing a pink apron.

And a wig.

"What," asked Lily, "were you doing?"

"Do you remember," he said hesitantly, refusing to meet her eyes, "what you said to me before we left?" Lily nodded, her amusement still plain.

"Yes, I told you to have a good time," she replied reminiscently.

"And?"

"And… Oh, Merlin." Lily trailed off. Memories flooded her brain. She had told him to relish his last night of freedom and the following conversation had remained lodged in her recollections.

"_Have fun," Lily had called from the door, "and take care. Enjoy your last night of freedom." She had made to return inside, Mary's teasing comments clamouring for her attention._

"_Freedom?" James had exclaimed. _

"_Yeah," Lily had grinned, "you didn't think I'd be the one doing all the cooking and housework, did you?"_

"_No..." But James had sounded unconvincing._

"_Oh, Prongs," Sirius had chipped in, slinging an arm around his shoulders, "it sounds like you'll be playing housewife." The other Marauders had roared with laughter at this. _

"_What? No… Lily?" Her fiancée had turned to her, slightly perturbed by Sirius' prediction. However, she had simply winked and, blowing a kiss, closed the door behind her._

Lily frowned, reflecting on her words. "You were… _mocking_ me?" Her tone was dangerous.

"No," James assured her hurriedly, "Sirius hexed me."

"He hexed you?"

"Yeah, I think… I think the temptation was too hard to resist. He wanted to see what I'd look like… as a housewife." Without warning, Lily broke into peals of laughter and James felt her immobilisation charm lift. Her giggles echoed through their little cottage and James stared at her. Despite his embarrassment – for he had fervently hoped this little venture would remain a secret – he knew he was the luckiest man in the world. Lily's emerald eyes danced with merriment, her red hair rippling as she shook with laughter, and her smile was wide. His wife was beautiful, inside and out.

"It's not funny," he complained good-naturedly, "that apron was jolly uncomfortable!" But he couldn't keep a straight face either. He collapsed on the floor next to his wife, smiling broadly. As a Marauder, he had learnt to laugh at himself as well as others.

"Is that why," Lily wheezed, clutching her sides, "you came to our wedding… wearing _eye shadow_?" It had puzzled her at the time, but Marlene had removed it without too much difficulty and Lily hadn't spared it another thought. Truthfully, James had done stranger things.

"Yeah, I couldn't work out how to remove it!" James had spent several panic-stricken moments in front of Sirius' mirror, desperately trying to find a counter spell. Thankfully, the wig and clothes weren't jinxed, but the makeup had resisted James' attempts to take it off. The others, much to his annoyance, had refused to help. Sirius had languished in his chair, watching James' struggle with satisfaction. Peter, always willing to follow Sirius' lead, had squeaked with amusement. Even Remus had been useless. The werewolf had covered his eyes and claimed he was scarred for life.

Who needed enemies when you had friends like that?

Eventually, Lily's laughter subsided and James' blushes began to fade. He thought, with some relief, that this particular reminiscence was over. Kissing his wife, he stood to his feet, resolutely packing up the box of photos. But as he walked out the living room, Lily's voice floated behind him.

"You know, you make a very pretty girl…"

And, as always, Lily had the last word.


End file.
